Episode 68 – Nukular Up Your Life! Unser Jahresrückblick 1997
Was für ein Jahr war das bitte? Also 1997, nicht 2017. Was war 2017 schon? Ja klar, zwei Touren von Radio Nukular, ein grandioser “Star Wars” kam ins Kino, ein Verrückter demontiert die USA aber sonst? 1997 ist diesem Jahr klar überlegen. Daher widmen wir unsere letzte Episode 2017 einem der neunzigermäßigsten 90er Jahre Jahr jemals. Denn 1997 gehört mindestens in die Top 10 der 90er Jahre. Was für ein Jahr war das bitte? Also 1997, nicht 2017. Was war 2017 schon? Ja klar, zwei Touren von Radio Nukular, ein grandioser “Star Wars” kam ins Kino, ein Verrückter demontiert die USA aber sonst? 1997 ist diesem Jahr klar überlegen. Daher widmen wir unsere letzte Episode 2017 einem der neunzigermäßigsten 90er Jahre Jahr jemals. Denn 1997 gehört mindestens in die Top 10 der 90er Jahre. Inhalt * 00:00:07 Intro * 00:00:53 Begrüßung ** 00:01:37 "Wie gehts euch denn?" ** 00:01:51 Ikea ** 00:05:55 Max im Toys'R'Us ** 00:07:47 Imperiale Garde/Praetorian Guards ** 00:08:55 Star Wars (auch das Event von Gürnth und Max) * 00:26:36 Themenbeginn ** 00:28:19 Tod von Prinzessin Diana ** 00:30:53 Prominente die 1997 geboren wurden *** 00:30:57 Rebecca Black *** 00:33:02 die anderen aus dem Jahr die auch ein Foto bei Wikipedia haben alias "die Wichtigen" ** 00:40:17 Filme/Serien *** 00:40:30 Titanic *** 00:45:16 Wieder allein zu Haus Teil 3 *** 00:46:50 Stargate – Kommando SG-1 *** 00:47:24 Das fünfte Element *** 00:49:10 Boogie Nights *** 00:52:28 Das Leben ist schön *** 00:53:14 Con Air *** 00:58:06 Ally McBeal *** 00:59:04 The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park) *** 01:02:52 Lolita *** 01:04:31 Herkules *** 01:07:39 Batman & Robin *** 01:16:53 Southpark *** 01:19:49 Starship Troopers *** 01:26:07 Horror Filme **** 01:28:01 Funny Games **** 01:30:17 Cube **** 01:34:56 Premutos – Der gefallene Engel **** 01:36:26 Jack Frost **** 01:36:42 Lost Highway **** 01:39:07 Kichiku **** 01:39:36 Spawn **** 01:41:35 Freeze – Alptraum Nachtwache **** 01:44:57 Schneewitchen **** 01:45:44 allgemein über Teenie-Horror *** 01:47:31 Teletubbies *** 01:49:30 Men in Black Serie *** 01:50:01 Addicted to Love *** 01:51:13 Good Will Hunting *** 01:52:00 L.A. Confidential *** 01:53:31 Gattaca *** 01:53:32 Jackie Brown *** 01:57:00 The Devil's Advocate *** 01:57:54 The Game (Fincher + Wortspiele) *** 01:58:32 Liar Liar *** 01:59:29 George – aus dem Dschungel *** 02:00:18 As Good as It Gets *** 02:04:48 Austin Powers *** 02:05:27 Donnie Brasco *** 02:05:44 Alien Resurrection *** 02:06:02 The Postman *** 02:08:47 Air Force One *** 02:11:20 Sieben Jahre in Tibet *** 02:12:35 Ein Fall für die Borger *** 02:16:08 Mr. Bean *** 02:17:35 Chasing Amy *** 02:20:04 The Man Who Knew to Little *** 02:20:57 Turbo: Der Power Rangers Film *** 02:21:13 Perdita Durango *** 02:29:30 Lexx *** 02:31:04 The Devils Own *** 02:32:27 In & Out *** 02:36:08 Flubber *** 02:37:51 Nothing to Lose *** 02:38:12 Fletcher’s Visionen *** 02:38:40 Doubleteam *** 02:39:36 Spiceworld *** 02:40:42 Johnny Bravo *** 02:41:53 Grosse Pointe Blank *** 02:45:01 Daria *** 02:47:25 Private Parts *** 02:48:50 Whag the Dog *** 02:49:57 Kinocharts 1997 **** 02:56:26 Das kleine Arschloch ** 03:06:00 Videospiele *** 03:06:16 Hardware **** 03:06:26 N64 ***** 03:09:46 die wichtigsten N64 Spiele *** 03:14:20 Entwickler **** 03:14:27 Raven Software (von Activision aufgekauft) **** 03:16:54 Maxis (von EA aufgekauft) **** 03:17:39 Bungie **** 03:18:33 Crave Entertainment **** 03:18:55 Human Head Studios **** 03:19:17 Illusion Softworks (nun 2k Czech) **** 03:19:54 Irrational Games **** 03:20:24 Mythic **** 03:20:56 THQ *** 03:22:33 wichtige Releases **** 03:22:40 Final Fantasy VII **** 03:27:31 Vandal Hearts **** 03:28:16 Castlevania: Symphony of the Night **** 03:30:30 Tekken 3 **** 03:33:46 The Last Express **** 03:35:27 Need for Speed 2 **** 03:37:56 Dungeon Keeper **** 03:39:42 Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter **** 03:41:21 Shadow Warrior **** 03:42:47 Blood **** 03:45:28 MDK **** 03:49:02 Harvest Moon **** 03:51:42 Carmageddon **** 03:58:57 Imperialism **** 03:56:28 Breath of Fire III **** 03:57:55 Oddworld: Abe’s Oddysee **** 03:58:54 Ultima Online **** 04:05:29 Croc: Legend of the Gobbos **** 04:06:20 Fallout **** 04:07:34 Total Annihilation **** 04:10:04 Grand Theft Auto **** 04:13:46 Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II **** 04:15:16 Age of Empires **** 04:16:29 Bladerunner **** 04:18:35 The Curse of Monkey Island **** 04:23:51 PaRappa the Rapper **** 04:27:41 Grand Tourismo ** 04:28:55 Musik *** 04:29:05 Die großen Alben des Jahres **** 04:31:34 Gürth mit Punk Platten *** 04:34:42 die Top 100 **** 04:35:29 100. Around the World - Daft Punk **** 04:36:46 99. The Age of Love - Scooter **** 04:37:44 98. Cold Rock A Party - MC Lyte **** 04:38:03 97. Break It Up-Scooter **** 04:38:38 96. Flash-BBE **** 04:38:55 95. Blood on the Dance Floor -Michael Jackson **** 04:39:15 94. What is Love - Just Friends **** 04:40:01 93. Wenn du da bist -Pur **** 04:40:30 92. Because It's Love-Kelly Family **** 04:40:37 91. Quit Playing Games - Backstreet Boys **** 04:41:13 90. It's Like That- Run DMC vs. Jason Nevins **** 04:41:37 89. How Come How Long Babyface & Stevie Wonder **** 04:41:41 88. Rumours - Awesome **** 04:41:46 87. When Doves Cry - Ginuwine **** 04:42:04 86. Hypnotize Notorious - B.I.G. **** 04:42:25 85. Why Don't You Dance With Me - Future Breeze **** 04:42:30 84. Paparazzi - Xzibit **** 04:43:19 83. Spice Up Your Life - Spice Girls (+Gesangseinlage) **** 04:43:33 82. I Love You ... Stop! - Red 5 **** 04:44:03 81. Everything's Gonna Be Alright - Sweetbox **** 04:44:09 80. Hard Times - Westbam **** 04:44:13 79. It's No Good - Depeche Mode **** 04:44:23 78. Take Me To The Limit - Mr. President **** 04:45:23 77. One And One - Robert Miles **** 04:45:40 76. Here We Go - N Sync **** 04:46:09 75. Nur geträumt - Blümchen **** 04:46:42 74. Du hast - Rammstein **** 04:48:05 73. Who Wants To Live Forever - Dune **** 04:48:30 72. Hit 'Em High (The Monstars Anthem) - Monstars **** 04:49:36 71. Bamboleo - Garcia **** 04:50:03 70. 2 Become 1 - Spice Girls **** 04:50:28 69. Freed From Desire - Gala **** 04:50:49 68. Stay - Sash! feat. La Trec **** 04:51:16 67. Gib mir noch Zeit - Blümchen (+Gesangseinlage) **** 04:51:45 66. Darkman - Nana **** 04:52:43 65. (X-Ray) Follow Me - Space Frog **** 04:52:55 64. Get Ready To Bounce - Brooklyn Bounce **** 04:53:27 63. Johnny B. - Down Low **** 04:54:21 62. Anywhere For You - Backstreet Boys **** 04:54:40 61. Free - DJ Quicksilver **** 04:55:19 60. I Wanna Be The Only One - Eternal **** 04:55:58 59. Hedonism (Just Because You Feel Good) - Skunk Anansie **** 04:56:29 58. Please Don't Go - No Mercy **** 04:56:37 57. Tubthumping - Chumbawamba **** 04:57:40 56. Mo Money Mo Problems - Notorious B.I.G. **** 04:58:14 55. Breathe -The Prodigy **** 04:59:50 54. Fire - Scooter **** 05:00:05 53. Verpiss dich - Tic Tac Toe **** 05:00:37 52. Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Dub - Apollo Four Forty **** 05:00:50 51. Sunchyme - Dario G **** 05:01:00 50. Beachball - Nalin & Kane **** 05:01:03 '''49. Mama - Spice Girls **** '''05:02:16 48. Prince Igor - Rapsody feat. Warren G. **** 05:02:56 47. Ecuador - Sash! feat. Rodriguez **** 05:03:00 46. Sunshine - Dr. Motte & Westbam **** 05:03:21 45. Crush On You - Aaron Carter **** 05:04:14 44. HIStory - Michael Jackson **** 05:04:23 43. Meine kleine Schwester - Spektacoolär **** 05:06:53 42. Cherish - Pappa Bear feat. van der Toorn **** 05:07:45 41. Die längste Single der Welt - Wolfgang Petry **** 05:09:49 40. Mr. Wichtig - Tic Tac Toe **** 05:10:36 39. Meet Her At The Love Parade - Da Hool **** 05:11:05 38. Jojo Action - Mr. President **** 05:11:12 37. The Theme (Of Progressive Attack) - Brooklyn Bounce **** 05:11:48 36. A-N-N-A - Freundeskreis **** 05:12:32 35. Alone - Bee Gees **** 05:12:37 34. Time Is Tickin' Away - C-Block **** 05:12:49 33. Ain't That Just The Way - Lutricia McNeal **** 05:13:10 32. Tearing Up My Heart -N Sync (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:13:27 31. He's Comin' - Nana **** 05:13:50 30. As Long As You Love Me - Backstreet Boys (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:14:08 29. Everybody -Backstreet Boys (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:14:31 28. Step By Step - Whitney Houston **** 05:14:37 27. Gotham City - R. Kelly **** 05:14:51 26. Don't Let Go (Love) - En Vogue (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:15:26 25. Lovefool - Cardigans (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:15:50 24. Tic, Tic Tac - Chilli feat. Carrapicho **** 05:16:04 23. I Have A Dream - DJ Quicksilver **** 05:12:22 22. Du fehlst mir - Cappuccino **** 05:17:53 21. C U When U Get There - Coolio **** 05:18:22 20. Mmm Bop - Hanson **** 05:19:54 19. Rescue Me - Bell Book & Candle **** 05:22:37 18. Warum? - Tic Tac Toe **** 05:23:18 17. Barbie Girl - Aqua (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:24:34 16. Don't Cry For Me Argentina - Madonna **** 05:24:43 15. When I Die - No Mercy **** 05:24:45 14. So Strung Out - C-Block **** 05:24:52 13. (Un Dos Tres) Maria - Ricky Martin (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:25:08 '''12. Samba de Janeiro - Bellini (+Gesangseinlage) **** '''05:25:45 11. Lonely - Nana (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:26:08 10. Candle In The Wind '97 - Elton John **** 05:27:30 9. Du liebst mich nicht - Sabrina Setlur (Schwester S.) **** 05:29:01 8. Un-Break My Heart - Toni Braxton (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:29:31 7. I Believe I Can Fly - R. Kelly (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:31:28 6. Sonic Empire - Members Of Mayday **** 05:32:19 5. Don't Speak - No Doubt (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:33:55 4. Men In Black - Will Smith (+Gesangseinlage) **** 05:34:34 3. Engel - Rammstein **** 05:35:58 2. I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy & Faith Evans feat. 112 **** 05:37:18 1. Time To Say Goodbye - Sarah Brightman & Andrea Bocelli * '''05:40:19 '''Abmoderation Galerie/Videos Zitate Max Dominik Chris Trinkspiel Level 1:Ihr kennt einen Song/Film? Prost! Level 2:Ihr habt eins der Spiele NICHT gespielt? Prost! Level 3:Ihr erwischt Euch beim Mitsingen? Austrinken!